Dreams, Memories, Sacrifices
by NikiRadcliffe
Summary: HarryxGinny fluffyness. Postive it'll give u a smile.


Dreams, Memories, Sacrifices.

Plunk. Plunk. Plunk. The rain fell on the roof, as Harry watched the shadows dance out a mesh window in the tent. It was his watch for now, as Hermione slept in her bed, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

It had been 2 weeks since Ron left them. 2 weeks of pure hell.

He smelled the outside fresh air, as he let himself fall into old memories.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Harry! Potions!" spoke Hermione, breaking Harry out of his train of thought, that mostly said 'Ginny. Ginny. Ginny has beautiful hair. Ginny. Ginny is enduring Potions now. Ginny'

He hastily returned to his potions homework. As the bell wrung, he scratched out a wrong sentence. He finished it as Ginny came into the room. His posture instantly straightened, and he got that macho look on his face. Or what he _thought_ was a macho look. He grinned goofily, as Ginny set her books down, and ran over to Harry. She sat next to him on the loveseat, and pecked his cheek.

"Good morning Harry." She said, and got out her transfiguration.

"Good morning, Gin." He said, comfortably putting his arm around her shoulders, and she slumped into him with her book. He opened his charms work, and began to read, as Ginny started giggling uncontrollably. She started to full-out laugh and clutched her sides.

"Ginny… are you ok?" Harry finally asked, taking his arms off her shoulders, and looking her into the face.

"Yes… yes, Harry. I'm just… fine. This passage is just… odd. Read it, I dare you." She pointed her finger towards a paragraph. He started reading.

Human transfiguration is especially tough when trying to change the sex of someone. Many people have eternally ruined their genitals while trying to change their gender. As you can see from figure 1.1, this unfortunate man has permanently confused his body, and now has one breast, and only one testicle. Now, you can see from figure 1.2, this woman has permanently added testicles to her body, and removed her vagina.

Harry couldn't read anymore. He began laughing uncontrollably.

"Ginny! We didn't have to read this last year!" Harry said, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, well, Umbridge branded them. Lucky for you, though. When McGonagall started talking about it, none of us could take it!" Ginny said.

"Hem Hem." Coughed Hermione, in such an Umbridge like matter, Harry, instantly grabbed his wand, but then put it down.

"Homework, both of you. I don't want Ginny failing her owls because of you, Harry." Said Hermione.

"You sound like my mum." Muttered Ginny, before grudgingly returning to her homework.

The bell wrung to signal next class. Everyone packed up, and four of them walked out of the common room.

"Well, Harry, I've got to go this way." Said Ginny, kissing Harry. She turned around, but Harry recaptured her hand, and spun her back towards him, and they kissed again.

"Ok… Harry, I really have to go now! Bye!" she said, squirming away towards the charms corridor. He caught her once more, and then kissed her, as she ran away waving.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" screamed Hermione, shaking him. "It's my turn to watch, now, get into your bed. By the way, what were you dreaming about? You looked… happy."

"Oh, just that day when Ginny showed me the paragraph in the transfiguration book."

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Ginny! Ginny! Wake up!" Said Demelza, shaking Ginny.

"Huh? What?" said Ginny sleepily.

"You fell asleep while studying. Thank God I came down to get you. If I didn't, the house elves would have turned you in!" said Demelza, as she helped get Ginny into their dormitory.

"What were you dreaming about, anyways? You looked kind of happy." Asked Demelza, lying in bed.

"Oh, just a memory of Harry and me, when I showed him that transfiguration paragraph."

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

What they didn't know was Molly Weasley woke up along with the two lovers. A single tear fell down her cheek, as she remembered the almost innocent days. She fell back in bed and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
